Tokyo Mew Mew SYOC
by demonbutterfly44
Summary: New mews are being created to go off to Paradise (aliens planet) to show aliens humans are not as bad as they seem. SYOC I need 7 more mews and 8 more aliens
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Mew Mew SYOC- This worked for my Teen Titans story so hopefully it will work for TMM as well.

The idea I have for this story is 20 new mews are created and go to Paradise (the alien's planet) to show them humans are not bad people and are actually nice. Some of the Aliens are still upset with humans because they killed someone they saw as a god and for the way they treated there old home. Some of the Alien's also blame humans for most of there people's death. Tart and two generals (oc's) will be coming to earth to talk to the old mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro. Ryou agrees to make more mews and Keiichiro agrees to make more weapons and outfits. Once all the new mews agree they will head off to Paradise.

There is more to the story line but I'm still working on fine details and more of the information will be explained in chapter one.

And I am trying to come up with an alien number and letter system so I'm open to ideas if you have any. Same goes for food. I have an idea for pets which are like earth animals but with an elemental twist (fire, water, earth, air) For my alien oc I said his favorite pet was a petal tiger which looks like a tiger but is made completely out of flower petals.

20 mews and 24/26 aliens (hopefully I'm not over doing it)

Here is the oc forms and my two OC's after I have a mew and a alien.

Mew oc form: (guys can be mews to but will only be accepting a few male mews)

Name: (first and last please have the first name fruit/food related in Japanese.)

Mew name: (Mew and English translation of their fruit/food. You can abbreviate ex. Mew ice-cream can be Mew ice or Mew cream.)

Mew colors: (2/3)

Age:

Red data DNA: (Endangered species please)

Male or Female:

History:

Family:

Hopes:

Dreams:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorites: Food, color, number, pet, music, movie, ect.

Fears:

Hair: (both human and mew put mew info in these - " " marks please.)

Eye: (both human and mew put mew info in these - " " marks please.)

Body: (both human and mew put mew info in these - " " marks please. Body is just animal parts like cat ears, tails, and wings)

Skin tone:

Everyday outfit:

Sleep wear:

Mew outfit: (all mews will have collars, the puffy detached sleeves, garters, and need to reveal their mew mark.)

Mew mark: (make sure it is symmetrical)

Weapon: (name and how it looks don't forget to add the candy heart thing)

Upgrade: (2 please (something like the wing rod thing that Ichigo attaches to her StrawBell Bell and something similar to the StrawBell Bell Version up) please tell me the name, what it looks like and how it powers up their attack And the attack name doesn't change)

Attack: (name of attack, Ribbon fruit/food {you fill blank}, what attack looks like and does)

Robot: (similar to Masha but try and be unique with there design)

Leader: (this is if you want to be a leader there will be four groups of five each group will have one leader. Put yes no or you're okay with either. I will be choosing the leaders and the teams)

Personality:

How they react to Pudding, Tart, Pai, and Kish:

How they will react to other oc's: (I know you don't know there personalities but at least give it a shot)

Relationship: (what they are looking for in a guy/girl both romantically and friendship)

Sexual Orientation:

Where do they live: (please have them be from japan)

How do they react when they find out they are a mew:

Anything else: (did I forget something?)

Alien OC Form: (Maily males but a few females will be accepted)

Name: (first and last please have the first name fruit/food related in Japanese.)

Male or Female:

Age:

History:

Family:

Hopes:

Dreams:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favorites: Food, color, number, pet, music, movie, ect. (keep in mind they are aliens they have different food, pets, music, and other things that we don't have. Be creative)

Fears:

Hair:

Eye:

Body:

Skin tone:

Everyday outfit: (don't forget the ribbons. The two in the back and other ones to decorate there body Kish, Pai, and Tart had them on there arms and legs.)

Sleep wear:

Weapon: (name and how it looks)

Attack:

Powers: (NOT INCLUDING TELOPORTATION FLYING! By powers I mean like Tart's plant abilities neither Kisshu or Pai can do that or have anyother power besides typical alien stuff.)

Personality:

Leader: (this is if you want to be a leader there will be four groups of Six each group will have one leader. Put yes no or you're okay with either. I will be choosing the leaders and the teams)

How they react to Pudding, Tart, Pai, and Kish:

Are they part of the Resistance:

How do they feel about the mews:

How they will react to other oc's: (I know you don't know there personalities but at least give it a shot)

Relationship: (what they are looking for in a guy/girl both romantically and friendship)

Sexual orientation: (strait, gay, lesbian, or bi?)

Anything else: (did I forget something?)

MY OC FORMS:

Name: Rozu Ringoyuyake

Mew name: Mew Rose (her fruit is the Malay Rose Apple malay is short for Malaysia and apple is ringo which is already taken by a Mew which is why im going with rose. If you have a problem with this PM me about it.)

Mew colors: (2/3) Dark red and pale green

Age: 14

Red data DNA: scarlet-breasted flowerpecker

Male or Female: female

History: Has lived a simple life in Soka Japan with a mother father and two younger sisters. she is a AB student in school, a member of the flower arrangement club. She helps her parents out by cooking dinner after she gets home from school and helps her younger sisters with their home work. She has a few enemies at school because she likes to make jokes and be some what rude to people who disrespect her, her friends or other students.

Family: Mom, Dad, and two younger sisters named Nanami and Ayano.

Hopes: To become a great mew and to help the aliens of paradise understand humans better

Dreams: to own a florist shop either on earth or paradise

Likes: flowers, food, helping ones she loves, cooking, relaxing

Dislikes: rude disrespectful people, reading, storms, flying

Favorites: Food, color, number, pet, music, movie, ect.- Food- pasta Color- Blue Number- 7 Pet- bunny Music- pop Movie- Frozen

Fears: storms, loud noises, horses

Hair: long black hair that is normally pulled up into a bun that has curls flowing down on the right side. "style is the same but the color changers from black to dark red"

Eye: Brown "Red"

Body: Skinny, average height, long fingers. "Pale tan/green wings and tail feathers"

Skin tone: somewhat pale

Everyday outfit: Dark blue and white striped top with short sleeves and V- neck line, a white pleated skirt that reaches mid thigh, black tights and white high heels

Sleep wear: a light blue frilly dress with black heart patterned lace decorating it she leaves her hair down when sleeping

Mew outfit: Dark red puffy arm cuffs, collar, garter with pale green trim. A dark red sleeveless dress with a upside down triangle skirt with a split on both sides that shows her garter on her left leg and pale green trim. Simple dark red heels for shoes.

Mew mark: a star with a feather hanging off the bottom located at the base of her neck but low enough so her collar wont cover it

Weapon: Rose Wand. A dark red rod with a gold heart candy symbol bellow a apple sitting atop a few white feathers

Upgrade: !st: Black Rose- a small black ball that blooms into a flower when activated it replaces the feathers under the apple. It makes her petrifying attack stronger. 2nd: Rose Star Wings- 4 white circles with stars on them decorate the rod and black wings are attached to the apple. She is now able to purify chimera animals.

Attack: Ribbon Rose Aura. A dark red and white attack that surrounds the enemy with light that petrifies them.

Robot: A Barbie doll like robot with long dark red hair and pale blue eyes. She wears a black sleeveless dress that ends at her knees with a couple of dark red frills under it poofing it out a bit. She also has tan/green wings and tail feathers. Named Rouge

Leader: No

Personality: Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trust she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite.

How they react to Pudding, Tart, Pai, and Kish: She likes pudding because she knows what it's like to look after younger brothers and sisters. She likes Tart because she thinks he's funny but they would probably tick each other off a bit because they both joke around to much. She doesn't really like Pai because he's strict, smart and doesn't know how to relax. She also likes Kish because just like with Tart they can joke around unless he's working and being serious.

How they will react to other oc's: She will try and be nice and humorous towards them until they give her a reason not to.

Relationship: A guy who she can joke, relax, and have a good time with. And even though she won't admit it she want them to be able to make her act serious and to help her learn how to forgive people.

Where do they live: Soka Japan

How do they react when they find out they are a mew: Shocked and tries to refuse but Pudding talks her into it

Sexual orientation: strait

Anything else: DB44 oc her call out phrase is Mew Mew Rose Apple Metamorphosis

Alien OC Form:

Name: Ogonori Desuhana

Male or Female: Male

Age: 16

History: Before Kish, Pai, and Tart could return to Paradise with the mew aqua Ogonori, his mom, dad, and younger sister all where very sick just like most of the planet. His parents passed away before Pai and Tart left to help Kish. And just a few days before they returned his sister passed away as well. He was taken in by his mother's sister because he was so young. He blames humans for the lost of his mom, dad, and sister so he doesn't really trust or like the mews. Now that their planet is thriving and now being old enough he has joined the army he is skilled in martial arts and can use a gun very well. He still lives with his aunt and helps her out whenever he can.

Family: A deceased mother, father, and sister. A aunt and her boyfriend

Hopes: to get revenge on humans, become a general, to master his water abilities

Dreams: to be a great defender of Paradise

Likes: water, guns, fighting, outdoors, family

Dislikes: humans, mews, being still, cold

Favorites: Food, color, number, pet, music, movie, ect.- Food- Frutca (looks like a mango but taste like chocolate) Color- gold Number- 28 Pet- Petal Tiger music- Misery Movie- Military

Fears: losing those important to him, Snakes like creatures, sick people

Hair: long white hair his bangs are pulled into two braids one resting in front each of his ears held together by purple ribbons. His braids reach his shoulders and his hair is a few inches longer

Eye: bright yellow animalistic eyes

Body: tall and a well toned body

Skin tone: pale tan

Everyday outfit: purple gray ribbons decorate his wrist and knees. A lose purple vest a tight fitting black t-shirt that shows his stomach black loss shorts with a purple belt.

Sleep wear: he sleeps in some dark gray shorts and un braids his hair

Weapon: Golden sunshine. A couple of gold guns that look like futuristic pistols

Attack: water attacks and bullets made of light

Powers: Can manipulate water but needs to be near a water source

Personality: He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke.

Leader: fine either way

How they react to Pudding, Tart, Pai, and Kish: He respects Tart, Pai, and Kish. He listens to them and follows their orders. He doesn't really like the fact they like the mews and for the truce they made with the humans. He doesn't really like pudding but shows her some respect because Pai, Kish, and Tart respect her.

How they will react to other oc's: he treats his fellow team mates with respect but a few he dislikes. He doesn't trust any of the mews and always keeps an eye on them when he is in their presence.

Are they part of the Resistance: yes

How do they feel about the mews: doesn't trust them

Relationship: someone who understands what it's like to lose practically everything, And someone who can help melt his cold heart

Sexual orientation: strait

Anything else: DB44 oc


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there so time to update... I will be updating once a week to let y'all know about the OC status. Right now I have 4 Mews and one Alien. I will give you a small over view of each character so there won't be any repeats. Another thing I don't want to repeat is the attack names. Every mew attack ends with something different I don't won't any of the words to repeat themselves so...

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock

Bubbles

Beat

Are off limits. Ring however is still available. This is because when Pudding yells her attack 'Ribbon Pudding-Ring Inferno' she is saying her weapon's name instead of her own.

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trust she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

(As you can see I have two Mikan's. Mikan can mean Mandarin (as in mandarin oranges) and Tangerine. I asked Onyx Gem to come up with a nick name for her OC and she said she would look into it and get back to me this is so we don't confuse the two. And I will make sure the two are on separate teams.)

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

Right now Ogonori is my only Alien please don't forget that I need Aliens as much as I need Mews. Please send in some Aliens.

AnimeGirl47 thanks for saying you want to submit OC's just leave them in a review and I will look over them.

Have a nice week everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys I know it has been a while and I am sorry for the long absence it's just a lot of stress was affecting me around the time and it still is but, things are better now so here is the new update. Here is a preview of other characters I have accepted so far. OC forms for Aliens and Mews are in the first chapter and you are more then welcome to submit more then one character, just follow the guide lines please.

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trust she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

**wolfwingsbrenna** and **Purple255225** have both submitted characters as well 1 each that I am still willing to use in this story but seeing as how I took almost a year gap from updating I want to wait till I here back from them before I put their characters back on the list so for right now I have 2 saved spots for their characters and if **wolfwingsbrenna** and **Purple255225** are reading this just send me a PM or leave a review saying its okay.

And i have changed the amout of aliens to 16 there will be more in the story but only as minnor charcters that i ill be making.

List of unusable terms for attacks. like i said before i do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock (**Purple255225**)

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Mews: 5/20

Aliens: 1/16


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys im back with this weeks update and I am happy to anounce that I have 2 new oc's added to my list, 1 mew and 1 alien. Now I have made a change to the aliens number because I relised that it would be to many oc's for both me and for you, the readers, to keep up with them all. Not to mention this smaller number in alien oc's will help me give more dept and charaterization to the story I have planed. So now instead of 4 groups of 6 it will be 4 groups of 4; and I've relized I havent explained why there will be 4 groups so I will be doing that now. Here is a little history for you before the continents split into 7 areas it was called Pangea. I'm taking this idea to form the Aliens world I havent came up with a name yet but when they get to the aliens planet they see a huge island also called a super continent which the aliens have split into four areas. Each area has a main city and a few smaller ones surounding it. Each Mew group will go to one of the of the different areas and one alien group lives in each area who are asked/payed to be escorts, translators and ect. this is a lot of information and I hope you guys like the idea. Also no one can say which area they want their mew/alien oc to go this is my choice and do not worry I am going to make sure I do a good job of placing everyone in a area and with oc's I feel they will get along with.

Also as you can see (unless your on mobile) I have added a cover art to the SYOC the picture is the mew pendents for each area they are not that great due to using basic ms paint and me not being able to draw well using computers. Please tell me what you think and sugest some ideas for the actual story cover art.

Thanks for reading and if you are interested in sending in a oc send me a PM and i will send you a copy of the form seeing as how you are no longer able to copy and paste.

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trust she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock (Purple255225)

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Mews: 6/20

Aliens: 2/16

Some name ideas for oc names both mew and alien:

Sushi-Sushi, Unagi- Eel, Kani- crab, Ebi-prawn, Shio- salt, Koshou- pepper, Aisu- ice cream, Koohii- coffee, Kinkan- kumquat, Momo- peach, Budo- grape, Suika- watermelon, Negi- green onion


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys so I didn't get any new mews this week so here is the current list of oc's. I'm going to make 2 alien oc's and write the first 4-5 chapters of the story to help encourage y'all to submit a oc. But then again I might just use the two aliens I already have. When I reach a certain part of the story I will have to wait till I get more oc's before I continue with the story. But y'all can look forward to the story within the next 2 weeks.

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trust she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock (Purple255225)

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Mews: 6/20

Aliens: 2/16


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys here is the 5th update I have a new alien oc by 'princessgothicfull' thank you so much. I'm still in need of oc's any and all are well come send me a pm or leave a review saying your interested in making a oc and I'll send you the form.

Now for a rant thanks to Si vera sunt

"Hello,  
This entry is a non-story and therefore goes against the site's rules. Delete it and then either put the form into your profile or create a forum. From that point on accept submissions from PMs or forum replies. Accepting an OC from a review counts as interactive and violates the site's rules.

Si vera sunt"

this is a review I got that is not true in none of the chapters did I say someone could submit through review I only said pm it is my fault for not saying pm only. So far there is only one oc I got through a review that I want to use but it looks like I will not be able to use it anyway. I don't like to use the forums because they don't let anonymous people participate and some anonymous people have good ideas for oc's that I like to see hich is why I posted this and don't say something to me when there are several others who do the same thing.

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trust she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

3rd: Hakuto Abura, Gunbai, powers over fire, quite the jokester, tries his best on missions and has a big success rate, He does a lot of showing-off and is a huge flirt, not a part of the resistance. **By: princessgothicfull**

I have 2 alien oc's im working on their forms aren't finished yet but they will be soon alng ith the first chapter of the story

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock (Purple255225)

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Mews: 6/20

Aliens: 5/16


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys sorry there wasn't a update last week I wasn't feeling to good on Monday and I like doing these updates on Monday so I waited and I also wanted to finish up chapter one of the actual story. It's shorter then intended but I like the ending and the writing style is different from how I normally write but I like it so unless people are confused because of the way I wrote the chapter I would like to keep the writing style. Really hope you like it and next update will come with another chapter as well. Once I am done collecting oc's ill update more then once a week or less if it's a long chapter. So go check it out and tell me what you think.

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trust she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

7th- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

3rd: Hakuto Abura, Gunbai, powers over fire, quite the jokester, tries his best on missions and has a big success rate, He does a lot of showing-off and is a huge flirt, not a part of the resistance. **By: princessgothicfull**

4th: Shio Yoshida, Silver Eternity, very protective of those close to him kind and caring wants to do the right thing always willing to help those in need, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

5th: Koshou Maki, 2 katana's, can manipulate air, really quiet and stand offish keeps to himself he helps people out when he see a opertunity to help when he does talk he sound rude but he doesnt mean to, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Mews: 7/20

Aliens: 5/16


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys new week new update got a new Mew from Onyx Gem and I will be posting the next story chapter shortly unfortunately it's a short chapter. Still need Mews and Aliens.

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trust she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

7th- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

8th- Hachimitsu Suzumebachi, Mew Honey, Kolar leaf-nosed bat, sweet kind and caring very polite and well manered a true friend to all and will always stand by her friends side even if they are in a bad situation, Honeycomb Chimes, Ribbon Honey Light. **By: Onyx Gem**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

3rd: Hakuto Abura, Gunbai, powers over fire, quite the jokester, tries his best on missions and has a big success rate, He does a lot of showing-off and is a huge flirt, not a part of the resistance. **By: princessgothicfull**

4th: Shio Yoshida, Silver Eternity, very protective of those close to him kind and caring wants to do the right thing always willing to help those in need, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

5th: Koshou Maki, 2 katana's, can manipulate air, really quiet and stand offish keeps to himself he helps people out when he see a opertunity to help when he does talk he sound rude but he doesnt mean to, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Light

Mews: 8/20

Aliens: 5/16


	9. Chapter 9

1 new Mew this week and im still in need of oc's quite a few. no update for the story cause im having a bit of trouble writing it but good news is that the next chapter will be long

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trust she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

7th- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

8th- Hachimitsu Suzumebachi, Mew Honey, Kolar leaf-nosed bat, sweet kind and caring very polite and well manered a true friend to all and will always stand by her friends side even if they are in a bad situation, Honeycomb Chimes, Ribbon Honey Light. **By: Onyx Gem**

9th- Bera Fujimoto, Mew Nightshade, Indiana Bat, socially detached and rarely speeks, Nightshade Claw, Ribbon Nightshade Revolt. **By: thefinalmew**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

3rd: Hakuto Abura, Gunbai, powers over fire, quite the jokester, tries his best on missions and has a big success rate, He does a lot of showing-off and is a huge flirt, not a part of the resistance. **By: princessgothicfull**

4th: Shio Yoshida, Silver Eternity, very protective of those close to him kind and caring wants to do the right thing always willing to help those in need, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

5th: Koshou Maki, 2 katana's, can manipulate air, really quiet and stand offish keeps to himself he helps people out when he see a opertunity to help when he does talk he sound rude but he doesnt mean to, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Light

Revolt

Mews: 9/20

Aliens: 5/16


	10. Chapter 10

I got Three new oc's and I have posted a new chapter is up for Paradise Mew Mew

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trust she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

7th- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

8th- Hachimitsu Suzumebachi, Mew Honey, Kolar leaf-nosed bat, sweet kind and caring very polite and well manered a true friend to all and will always stand by her friends side even if they are in a bad situation, Honeycomb Chimes, Ribbon Honey Light. **By: Onyx Gem**

9th- Bera Fujimoto, Mew Nightshade, Indiana Bat, socially detached and rarely speeks, Nightshade Claw, Ribbon Nightshade Revolt. **By: thefinalmew**

10th- Shouga Kitusnetsuki, Mew Ginger, Darwin's fox, She loves driving everyone up the wall and seducing men, a good girl who had a sad past so she doesn't want to become attached, when she starts liking you, she is a funny girl with who you can talk for hours, Ginger Daggers, Ribbon Ginger Pierce. **By: Mimi baby love**

11th- Safuran Kimura, Mew Saffron, White Bengal Tiger, People-pleaser, kind, helpful, hard-working, Saffron Rapier, Ribbon Saffron Joust. **By: Panda Palooza**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

3rd: Hakuto Abura, Gunbai, powers over fire, quite the jokester, tries his best on missions and has a big success rate, He does a lot of showing-off and is a huge flirt, not a part of the resistance. **By: princessgothicfull**

4th: Shio Yoshida, Silver Eternity, very protective of those close to him kind and caring wants to do the right thing always willing to help those in need, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

5th: Koshou Maki, 2 katana's, can manipulate air, really quiet and stand offish keeps to himself he helps people out when he see a opertunity to help when he does talk he sound rude but he doesnt mean to, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

6th: Suzuki Basil, Striking Prisma, can manipulate temperature, Indifferent, She doesn't seem to care about anything, which makes her seem lazy, even if she isn't, she simply only does things that benefits her primarily, might be a part of the resistance. **By: Sweetangel823**

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Light

Revolt

Pierce

Joust

Mews: 11/20

Aliens: 6/16


	11. Chapter 11

No new characters this week. and anyonomus guest I have started the story it is called Paradise Mew Mew. A new chapter is up and it is the last chapter until I get all the mew's I need because the next chapter they will be getting on the ship and heading off to paradise.

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trust she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

7th- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

8th- Hachimitsu Suzumebachi, Mew Honey, Kolar leaf-nosed bat, sweet kind and caring very polite and well manered a true friend to all and will always stand by her friends side even if they are in a bad situation, Honeycomb Chimes, Ribbon Honey Light. **By: Onyx Gem**

9th- Bera Fujimoto, Mew Nightshade, Indiana Bat, socially detached and rarely speeks, Nightshade Claw, Ribbon Nightshade Revolt. **By: thefinalmew**

10th- Shouga Kitusnetsuki, Mew Ginger, Darwin's fox, She loves driving everyone up the wall and seducing men, a good girl who had a sad past so she doesn't want to become attached, when she starts liking you, she is a funny girl with who you can talk for hours, Ginger Daggers, Ribbon Ginger Pierce. **By: Mimi baby love**

11th- Safuran Kimura, Mew Saffron, White Bengal Tiger, People-pleaser, kind, helpful, hard-working, Saffron Rapier, Ribbon Saffron Joust. **By: Panda Palooza**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

3rd: Hakuto Abura, Gunbai, powers over fire, quite the jokester, tries his best on missions and has a big success rate, He does a lot of showing-off and is a huge flirt, not a part of the resistance. **By: princessgothicfull**

4th: Shio Yoshida, Silver Eternity, very protective of those close to him kind and caring wants to do the right thing always willing to help those in need, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

5th: Koshou Maki, 2 katana's, can manipulate air, really quiet and stand offish keeps to himself he helps people out when he see a opertunity to help when he does talk he sound rude but he doesnt mean to, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

6th: Suzuki Basil, Striking Prisma, can manipulate temperature, Indifferent, She doesn't seem to care about anything, which makes her seem lazy, even if she isn't, she simply only does things that benefits her primarily, might be a part of the resistance. **By: Sweetangel823**

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Light

Revolt

Pierce

Joust

Mews: 11/20

Aliens: 6/16


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys so it has been quite some time since the last update but I refuse to give up on this story so... I still need oc's 9 mews and 10 aliens. And I would like to give a very big thank you to everyone who has submitted a character so far. If you are interested in the story the first four chapters have been posted the actual story is called 'Paradise Mew Mew'

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trust she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

7th- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

8th- Hachimitsu Suzumebachi, Mew Honey, Kolar leaf-nosed bat, sweet kind and caring very polite and well manered a true friend to all and will always stand by her friends side even if they are in a bad situation, Honeycomb Chimes, Ribbon Honey Light. **By: Onyx Gem**

9th- Bera Fujimoto, Mew Nightshade, Indiana Bat, socially detached and rarely speeks, Nightshade Claw, Ribbon Nightshade Revolt. **By: thefinalmew**

10th- Shouga Kitusnetsuki, Mew Ginger, Darwin's fox, She loves driving everyone up the wall and seducing men, a good girl who had a sad past so she doesn't want to become attached, when she starts liking you, she is a funny girl with who you can talk for hours, Ginger Daggers, Ribbon Ginger Pierce. **By: Mimi baby love**

11th- Safuran Kimura, Mew Saffron, White Bengal Tiger, People-pleaser, kind, helpful, hard-working, Saffron Rapier, Ribbon Saffron Joust. **By: Panda Palooza**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

3rd: Hakuto Abura, Gunbai, powers over fire, quite the jokester, tries his best on missions and has a big success rate, He does a lot of showing-off and is a huge flirt, not a part of the resistance. **By: princessgothicfull**

4th: Shio Yoshida, Silver Eternity, very protective of those close to him kind and caring wants to do the right thing always willing to help those in need, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

5th: Koshou Maki, 2 katana's, can manipulate air, really quiet and stand offish keeps to himself he helps people out when he see a opertunity to help when he does talk he sound rude but he doesnt mean to, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

6th: Suzuki Basil, Striking Prisma, can manipulate temperature, Indifferent, She doesn't seem to care about anything, which makes her seem lazy, even if she isn't, she simply only does things that benefits her primarily, might be a part of the resistance. **By: Sweetangel823**

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Light

Revolt

Pierce

Joust

Mews: 11/20

Aliens: 6/16


	13. Chapter 13

'Paradise Mew Mew' is the name of the actual story but it can not continue until I get the last of the ocs I need to make this story happen I will give it till the end of May if I am still missing any of the 9 mews or 10 aliens I still need I will make the rest myself so I can finally work on the actual story please submit an oc. Males can be mews and I still need two more female aliens.

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trust she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

7th- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

8th- Hachimitsu Suzumebachi, Mew Honey, Kolar leaf-nosed bat, sweet kind and caring very polite and well manered a true friend to all and will always stand by her friends side even if they are in a bad situation, Honeycomb Chimes, Ribbon Honey Light. **By: Onyx Gem**

9th- Bera Fujimoto, Mew Nightshade, Indiana Bat, socially detached and rarely speeks, Nightshade Claw, Ribbon Nightshade Revolt. **By: thefinalmew**

10th- Shouga Kitusnetsuki, Mew Ginger, Darwin's fox, She loves driving everyone up the wall and seducing men, a good girl who had a sad past so she doesn't want to become attached, when she starts liking you, she is a funny girl with who you can talk for hours, Ginger Daggers, Ribbon Ginger Pierce. **By: Mimi baby love**

11th- Safuran Kimura, Mew Saffron, White Bengal Tiger, People-pleaser, kind, helpful, hard-working, Saffron Rapier, Ribbon Saffron Joust. **By: Panda Palooza**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

3rd: Hakuto Abura, Gunbai, powers over fire, quite the jokester, tries his best on missions and has a big success rate, He does a lot of showing-off and is a huge flirt, not a part of the resistance. **By: princessgothicfull**

4th: Shio Yoshida, Silver Eternity, very protective of those close to him kind and caring wants to do the right thing always willing to help those in need, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

5th: Koshou Maki, 2 katana's, can manipulate air, really quiet and stand offish keeps to himself he helps people out when he see a opertunity to help when he does talk he sound rude but he doesnt mean to, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

6th: Suzuki Basil, Striking Prisma, can manipulate temperature, Indifferent, She doesn't seem to care about anything, which makes her seem lazy, even if she isn't, she simply only does things that benefits her primarily, might be a part of the resistance. **By: Sweetangel823**

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Light

Revolt

Pierce

Joust

Mews: 11/20

Aliens: 6/16


	14. Chapter 14

Still in need of oc's guys please help me out by submitting one or two. Please! I really want this story to be a big success. 9 mews and 10 aliens needed

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trusFCCt she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

7th- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

8th- Hachimitsu Suzumebachi, Mew Honey, Kolar leaf-nosed bat, sweet kind and caring very polite and well manered a true friend to all and will always stand by her friends side even if they are in a bad situation, Honeycomb Chimes, Ribbon Honey Light. **By: Onyx Gem**

9th- Bera Fujimoto, Mew Nightshade, Indiana Bat, socially detached and rarely speeks, Nightshade Claw, Ribbon Nightshade Revolt. **By: thefinalmew**

10th- Shouga Kitusnetsuki, Mew Ginger, Darwin's fox, She loves driving everyone up the wall and seducing men, a good girl who had a sad past so she doesn't want to become attached, when she starts liking you, she is a funny girl with who you can talk for hours, Ginger Daggers, Ribbon Ginger Pierce. **By: Mimi baby love**

11th- Safuran Kimura, Mew Saffron, White Bengal Tiger, People-pleaser, kind, helpful, hard-working, Saffron Rapier, Ribbon Saffron Joust. **By: Panda Palooza**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

3rd: Hakuto Abura, Gunbai, powers over fire, quite the jokester, tries his best on missions and has a big success rate, He does a lot of showing-off and is a huge flirt, not a part of the resistance. **By: princessgothicfull**

4th: Shio Yoshida, Silver Eternity, very protective of those close to him kind and caring wants to do the right thing always willing to help those in need, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

5th: Koshou Maki, 2 katana's, can manipulate air, really quiet and stand offish keeps to himself he helps people out when he see a opertunity to help when he does talk he sound rude but he doesnt mean to, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

6th: Suzuki Basil, Striking Prisma, can manipulate temperature, Indifferent, She doesn't seem to care about anything, which makes her seem lazy, even if she isn't, she simply only does things that benefits her primarily, might be a part of the resistance. **By: Sweetangel823**

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Light

Revolt

Pierce

Joust

Mews: 11/20

Aliens: 6/16


	15. Chapter 15

I got another Mew! So now I'm down to 8 mews but still in need of 10 aliens! Again after June first whatever ocs I need I'll be making them self so send them in. Also side note I have over a 1,000 views for this syoc. Yay!

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trusFCCt she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

7th- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

8th- Hachimitsu Suzumebachi, Mew Honey, Kolar leaf-nosed bat, sweet kind and caring very polite and well manered a true friend to all and will always stand by her friends side even if they are in a bad situation, Honeycomb Chimes, Ribbon Honey Light. **By: Onyx Gem**

9th- Bera Fujimoto, Mew Nightshade, Indiana Bat, socially detached and rarely speeks, Nightshade Claw, Ribbon Nightshade Revolt. **By: thefinalmew**

10th- Shouga Kitusnetsuki, Mew Ginger, Darwin's fox, She loves driving everyone up the wall and seducing men, a good girl who had a sad past so she doesn't want to become attached, when she starts liking you, she is a funny girl with who you can talk for hours, Ginger Daggers, Ribbon Ginger Pierce. **By: Mimi baby love**

11th- Safuran Kimura, Mew Saffron, White Bengal Tiger, People-pleaser, kind, helpful, hard-working, Saffron Rapier, Ribbon Saffron Joust. **By: Panda Palooza**

12th- Sukia Amano, Mew Watermelon, Grizzly Bear, This is shy with strangers but outgoing with friends, She is nice, sweet, polite, honest,trustworthy, and cute, don't make her mad cause it won't be pretty, very self conscious, Watermelon Bomb, Ribbon Watermelon Blast **By: jimster920**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

3rd: Hakuto Abura, Gunbai, powers over fire, quite the jokester, tries his best on missions and has a big success rate, He does a lot of showing-off and is a huge flirt, not a part of the resistance. **By: princessgothicfull**

4th: Shio Yoshida, Silver Eternity, very protective of those close to him kind and caring wants to do the right thing always willing to help those in need, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

5th: Koshou Maki, 2 katana's, can manipulate air, really quiet and stand offish keeps to himself he helps people out when he see a opertunity to help when he does talk he sound rude but he doesnt mean to, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

6th: Suzuki Basil, Striking Prisma, can manipulate temperature, Indifferent, She doesn't seem to care about anything, which makes her seem lazy, even if she isn't, she simply only does things that benefits her primarily, might be a part of the resistance. **By: Sweetangel823**

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Light

Revolt

Pierce

Joust

Blast

Mews: 12/20

Aliens: 6/16


	16. Chapter 16

Alright so I got 3 new characters! One Mew and two aliens all made by jimster920! Also I am making another small list for name ideas you can use one of these or something else. Negi-green onion, Budo-grape, Momo-peach, Kinkan-kumquat, Koohii-coffee, Ebi-prawn, Kani-crab, Unagi-eel, Sushi-sushi, Bento-lunch box, Baikingu-buffet, or just use this link (take out spaces and fix the one spot.) ' w w w. wa -pedia dot com slash glossary/ japanese_food. shtml' I know I shouldn't put that here but... Oh well I'm doing it anyway. Alos you can submit up to four characters 2 mews and 2 aliens.

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trusFCCt she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

7th- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

8th- Hachimitsu Suzumebachi, Mew Honey, Kolar leaf-nosed bat, sweet kind and caring very polite and well manered a true friend to all and will always stand by her friends side even if they are in a bad situation, Honeycomb Chimes, Ribbon Honey Light. **By: Onyx Gem**

9th- Bera Fujimoto, Mew Nightshade, Indiana Bat, socially detached and rarely speeks, Nightshade Claw, Ribbon Nightshade Revolt. **By: thefinalmew**

10th- Shouga Kitusnetsuki, Mew Ginger, Darwin's fox, She loves driving everyone up the wall and seducing men, a good girl who had a sad past so she doesn't want to become attached, when she starts liking you, she is a funny girl with who you can talk for hours, Ginger Daggers, Ribbon Ginger Pierce. **By: Mimi baby love**

11th- Safuran Kimura, Mew Saffron, White Bengal Tiger, People-pleaser, kind, helpful, hard-working, Saffron Rapier, Ribbon Saffron Joust. **By: Panda Palooza**

12th- Suika Amano, Mew Watermelon, Grizzly Bear, She is shy with strangers but outgoing with friends, She is nice, sweet, polite, honest,trustworthy, and cute, don't make her mad cause it won't be pretty, very self conscious, Watermelon Bomb, Ribbon Watermelon Blast **By: jimster920**

13th- Aisu Himi, Mew Ice Cream (Ice for short), Blue whale, Nice, honest, shy, always afraid, never comfortable (ADHD), can't stop moving, self conscience, trustworthy, extremely intelligent, Ice Spear, Ribbon Ice Spike **By: jimster920**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

3rd: Hakuto Abura, Gunbai, powers over fire, quite the jokester, tries his best on missions and has a big success rate, He does a lot of showing-off and is a huge flirt, not a part of the resistance. **By: princessgothicfull**

4th: Shio Yoshida, Silver Eternity, very protective of those close to him kind and caring wants to do the right thing always willing to help those in need, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

5th: Koshou Maki, 2 katana's, can manipulate air, really quiet and stand offish keeps to himself he helps people out when he see a opertunity to help when he does talk he sound rude but he doesnt mean to, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

6th: Suzuki Basil, Striking Prisma, can manipulate temperature, Indifferent, She doesn't seem to care about anything, which makes her seem lazy, even if she isn't, she simply only does things that benefits her primarily, might be a part of the resistance. **By: Sweetangel823**

7th- Kakuni Satoshi, Shi batons, can control fire and create small tornados, cold; emotionless; broken on the inside; only wishes to kill; can be fun at times when he is relaxed, part of the resistance, **By: jimster920**

8th- Ichijiku Sato, Oto ono, can manipulate sound waves, Hard working, trustworthy, kind, loving, caring, shy, honest, thoughtful, mischievous, and loud, not a part of the resistance, **By: jimster920**

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Light

Revolt

Pierce

Joust

Blast

Spike

Mews: 13/20

Aliens: 7/16


	17. Chapter 17

Okay no new characters and this is the last month I will accept oc's so please submit

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trusFCCt she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

7th- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

8th- Hachimitsu Suzumebachi, Mew Honey, Kolar leaf-nosed bat, sweet kind and caring very polite and well manered a true friend to all and will always stand by her friends side even if they are in a bad situation, Honeycomb Chimes, Ribbon Honey Light. **By: Onyx Gem**

9th- Bera Fujimoto, Mew Nightshade, Indiana Bat, socially detached and rarely speeks, Nightshade Claw, Ribbon Nightshade Revolt. **By: thefinalmew**

10th- Shouga Kitusnetsuki, Mew Ginger, Darwin's fox, She loves driving everyone up the wall and seducing men, a good girl who had a sad past so she doesn't want to become attached, when she starts liking you, she is a funny girl with who you can talk for hours, Ginger Daggers, Ribbon Ginger Pierce. **By: Mimi baby love**

11th- Safuran Kimura, Mew Saffron, White Bengal Tiger, People-pleaser, kind, helpful, hard-working, Saffron Rapier, Ribbon Saffron Joust. **By: Panda Palooza**

12th- Suika Amano, Mew Watermelon, Grizzly Bear, She is shy with strangers but outgoing with friends, She is nice, sweet, polite, honest,trustworthy, and cute, don't make her mad cause it won't be pretty, very self conscious, Watermelon Bomb, Ribbon Watermelon Blast **By: jimster920**

13th- Aisu Himi, Mew Ice Cream (Ice for short), Blue whale, Nice, honest, shy, always afraid, never comfortable (ADHD), can't stop moving, self conscience, trustworthy, extremely intelligent, Ice Spear, Ribbon Ice Spike **By: jimster920**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

3rd: Hakuto Abura, Gunbai, powers over fire, quite the jokester, tries his best on missions and has a big success rate, He does a lot of showing-off and is a huge flirt, not a part of the resistance. **By: princessgothicfull**

4th: Shio Yoshida, Silver Eternity, very protective of those close to him kind and caring wants to do the right thing always willing to help those in need, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

5th: Koshou Maki, 2 katana's, can manipulate air, really quiet and stand offish keeps to himself he helps people out when he see a opertunity to help when he does talk he sound rude but he doesnt mean to, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

6th: Suzuki Basil, Striking Prisma, can manipulate temperature, Indifferent, She doesn't seem to care about anything, which makes her seem lazy, even if she isn't, she simply only does things that benefits her primarily, might be a part of the resistance. **By: Sweetangel823**

7th- Kakuni Satoshi, Shi batons, can control fire and create small tornados, cold; emotionless; broken on the inside; only wishes to kill; can be fun at times when he is relaxed, part of the resistance, **By: jimster920**

8th- Ichijiku Sato, Oto ono, can manipulate sound waves, Hard working, trustworthy, kind, loving, caring, shy, honest, thoughtful, mischievous, and loud, not a part of the resistance, **By: jimster920**

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Light

Revolt

Pierce

Joust

Blast

Spike

Mews: 13/20

Aliens: 8/16


	18. Chapter 18

Okay... So... I have been busy with stuff and still haven't made the rest of the oc's I need but I will be updating the story "Paradise Mew Mew" soon the next four chapters will be about the group leaders and them finding out about their powers hopefully y'all will enjoy that. Also I have a couple of characters in the process of being made but I might set them aside if people submit characters this time around

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trusFCCt she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

7th- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

8th- Hachimitsu Suzumebachi, Mew Honey, Kolar leaf-nosed bat, sweet kind and caring very polite and well manered a true friend to all and will always stand by her friends side even if they are in a bad situation, Honeycomb Chimes, Ribbon Honey Light. **By: Onyx Gem**

9th- Bera Fujimoto, Mew Nightshade, Indiana Bat, socially detached and rarely speeks, Nightshade Claw, Ribbon Nightshade Revolt. **By: thefinalmew**

10th- Shouga Kitusnetsuki, Mew Ginger, Darwin's fox, She loves driving everyone up the wall and seducing men, a good girl who had a sad past so she doesn't want to become attached, when she starts liking you, she is a funny girl with who you can talk for hours, Ginger Daggers, Ribbon Ginger Pierce. **By: Mimi baby love**

11th- Safuran Kimura, Mew Saffron, White Bengal Tiger, People-pleaser, kind, helpful, hard-working, Saffron Rapier, Ribbon Saffron Joust. **By: Panda Palooza**

12th- Suika Amano, Mew Watermelon, Grizzly Bear, She is shy with strangers but outgoing with friends, She is nice, sweet, polite, honest,trustworthy, and cute, don't make her mad cause it won't be pretty, very self conscious, Watermelon Bomb, Ribbon Watermelon Blast **By: jimster920**

13th- Aisu Himi, Mew Ice Cream (Ice for short), Blue whale, Nice, honest, shy, always afraid, never comfortable (ADHD), can't stop moving, self conscience, trustworthy, extremely intelligent, Ice Spear, Ribbon Ice Spike **By: jimster920**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

3rd: Hakuto Abura, Gunbai, powers over fire, quite the jokester, tries his best on missions and has a big success rate, He does a lot of showing-off and is a huge flirt, not a part of the resistance. **By: princessgothicfull**

4th: Shio Yoshida, Silver Eternity, very protective of those close to him kind and caring wants to do the right thing always willing to help those in need, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

5th: Koshou Maki, 2 katana's, can manipulate air, really quiet and stand offish keeps to himself he helps people out when he see a opertunity to help when he does talk he sound rude but he doesnt mean to, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

6th: Suzuki Basil, Striking Prisma, can manipulate temperature, Indifferent, She doesn't seem to care about anything, which makes her seem lazy, even if she isn't, she simply only does things that benefits her primarily, might be a part of the resistance. **By: Sweetangel823**

7th- Kakuni Satoshi, Shi batons, can control fire and create small tornados, cold; emotionless; broken on the inside; only wishes to kill; can be fun at times when he is relaxed, part of the resistance, **By: jimster920**

8th- Ichijiku Sato, Oto ono, can manipulate sound waves, Hard working, trustworthy, kind, loving, caring, shy, honest, thoughtful, mischievous, and loud, not a part of the resistance, **By: jimster920**

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Light

Revolt

Pierce

Joust

Blast

Spike

Mews: 13/20

Aliens: 8/16


	19. Chapter 19

Still in need of oc's please submit as many as you would like

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trusFCCt she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

7th- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

8th- Hachimitsu Suzumebachi, Mew Honey, Kolar leaf-nosed bat, sweet kind and caring very polite and well manered a true friend to all and will always stand by her friends side even if they are in a bad situation, Honeycomb Chimes, Ribbon Honey Light. **By: Onyx Gem**

9th- Bera Fujimoto, Mew Nightshade, Indiana Bat, socially detached and rarely speeks, Nightshade Claw, Ribbon Nightshade Revolt. **By: thefinalmew**

10th- Shouga Kitusnetsuki, Mew Ginger, Darwin's fox, She loves driving everyone up the wall and seducing men, a good girl who had a sad past so she doesn't want to become attached, when she starts liking you, she is a funny girl with who you can talk for hours, Ginger Daggers, Ribbon Ginger Pierce. **By: Mimi baby love**

11th- Safuran Kimura, Mew Saffron, White Bengal Tiger, People-pleaser, kind, helpful, hard-working, Saffron Rapier, Ribbon Saffron Joust. **By: Panda Palooza**

12th- Suika Amano, Mew Watermelon, Grizzly Bear, She is shy with strangers but outgoing with friends, She is nice, sweet, polite, honest,trustworthy, and cute, don't make her mad cause it won't be pretty, very self conscious, Watermelon Bomb, Ribbon Watermelon Blast **By: jimster920**

13th- Aisu Himi, Mew Ice Cream (Ice for short), Blue whale, Nice, honest, shy, always afraid, never comfortable (ADHD), can't stop moving, self conscience, trustworthy, extremely intelligent, Ice Spear, Ribbon Ice Spike **By: jimster920**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

3rd: Hakuto Abura, Gunbai, powers over fire, quite the jokester, tries his best on missions and has a big success rate, He does a lot of showing-off and is a huge flirt, not a part of the resistance. **By: princessgothicfull**

4th: Shio Yoshida, Silver Eternity, very protective of those close to him kind and caring wants to do the right thing always willing to help those in need, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

5th: Koshou Maki, 2 katana's, can manipulate air, really quiet and stand offish keeps to himself he helps people out when he see a opertunity to help when he does talk he sound rude but he doesnt mean to, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

6th: Suzuki Basil, Striking Prisma, can manipulate temperature, Indifferent, She doesn't seem to care about anything, which makes her seem lazy, even if she isn't, she simply only does things that benefits her primarily, might be a part of the resistance. **By: Sweetangel823**

7th- Kakuni Satoshi, Shi batons, can control fire and create small tornados, cold; emotionless; broken on the inside; only wishes to kill; can be fun at times when he is relaxed, part of the resistance, **By: jimster920**

8th- Ichijiku Sato, Oto ono, can manipulate sound waves, Hard working, trustworthy, kind, loving, caring, shy, honest, thoughtful, mischievous, and loud, not a part of the resistance, **By: jimster920**

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Light

Revolt

Pierce

Joust

Blast

Spike

Mews: 13/20

Aliens: 8/16


	20. Chapter 20

Still in need of oc's please submit as many as you would like

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trusFCCt she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

7th- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

8th- Hachimitsu Suzumebachi, Mew Honey, Kolar leaf-nosed bat, sweet kind and caring very polite and well manered a true friend to all and will always stand by her friends side even if they are in a bad situation, Honeycomb Chimes, Ribbon Honey Light. **By: Onyx Gem**

9th- Bera Fujimoto, Mew Nightshade, Indiana Bat, socially detached and rarely speeks, Nightshade Claw, Ribbon Nightshade Revolt. **By: thefinalmew**

10th- Shouga Kitusnetsuki, Mew Ginger, Darwin's fox, She loves driving everyone up the wall and seducing men, a good girl who had a sad past so she doesn't want to become attached, when she starts liking you, she is a funny girl with who you can talk for hours, Ginger Daggers, Ribbon Ginger Pierce. **By: Mimi baby love**

11th- Safuran Kimura, Mew Saffron, White Bengal Tiger, People-pleaser, kind, helpful, hard-working, Saffron Rapier, Ribbon Saffron Joust. **By: Panda Palooza**

12th- Suika Amano, Mew Watermelon, Grizzly Bear, She is shy with strangers but outgoing with friends, She is nice, sweet, polite, honest,trustworthy, and cute, don't make her mad cause it won't be pretty, very self conscious, Watermelon Bomb, Ribbon Watermelon Blast **By: jimster920**

13th- Aisu Himi, Mew Ice Cream (Ice for short), Blue whale, Nice, honest, shy, always afraid, never comfortable (ADHD), can't stop moving, self conscience, trustworthy, extremely intelligent, Ice Spear, Ribbon Ice Spike **By: jimster920**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

3rd: Hakuto Abura, Gunbai, powers over fire, quite the jokester, tries his best on missions and has a big success rate, He does a lot of showing-off and is a huge flirt, not a part of the resistance. **By: princessgothicfull**

4th: Shio Yoshida, Silver Eternity, very protective of those close to him kind and caring wants to do the right thing always willing to help those in need, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

5th: Koshou Maki, 2 katana's, can manipulate air, really quiet and stand offish keeps to himself he helps people out when he see a opertunity to help when he does talk he sound rude but he doesnt mean to, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

6th: Suzuki Basil, Striking Prisma, can manipulate temperature, Indifferent, She doesn't seem to care about anything, which makes her seem lazy, even if she isn't, she simply only does things that benefits her primarily, might be a part of the resistance. **By: Sweetangel823**

7th- Kakuni Satoshi, Shi batons, can control fire and create small tornados, cold; emotionless; broken on the inside; only wishes to kill; can be fun at times when he is relaxed, part of the resistance, **By: jimster920**

8th- Ichijiku Sato, Oto ono, can manipulate sound waves, Hard working, trustworthy, kind, loving, caring, shy, honest, thoughtful, mischievous, and loud, not a part of the resistance, **By: jimster920**

List of unusable terms for attacks. like I said before I do not want any repeats so here is the list.

Check

Echo

Rush

Inferno

Pure

Aura

Shock

Bubbles

Beat

Frenzy

Slash

Blaze

Light

Revolt

Pierce

Joust

Blast

Spike

Mews: 13/20

Aliens: 8/16


	21. Chapter 21

Here is the official list of all the 'Paradise Mew Mew' characters

Mew Mews:

1st-Suikami Nashi, Mew Pear, Leatherback Turtle, Nashi is very polite and does usually never insult anyone. When she does, however, she does it in a way, so that it depends on how the reciver reacts if it's insulting. She usually doesn't hold grudges, but she tends to do so, if someone has made her mad several times in a short amount of time. She is also very calm, and serious. She does also have a tendency to get over-protective, Pear Rhapsody, Ribbon Pear Bubble. **By: Sweetangel823**

2nd- Sakuranbo Umeya, Mew Plum, Giant Panda, Ume has been forced to become very cold, and 'grown-up', due to the bullying he endured, In the beginning, it was just an act, the blunt, somewhat sadistic, and at times, downright mean façade he had to use to get bullies to leave him alone, he is very hesistant to let anyone in, but when he finally does, he is a really fun person to be with, who jokes more at his own expence than others', Plum Fans, Ribbion Plum Frenzy. **By: Sweetangel823**

3rd- Rozu Ringoyuyake, Mew Rose, scarlet-breasted flowerpecker, Rozu is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous. Very cocky and likes to make jokes, not very serious but is very kindhearted towards people she trusFCCt she also has a bit of a temper and holds grudges. She also has a big appetite, Rose Wand, Ribbon Rose Aura. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

4th- Mikan Kimura, Mew Tangerine, Usambara garter snake, cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy, she is is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, she doesn't really think her actions through, causing other problems, Tangerine Snare Drum, Ribbon Tangerine Beat. **By: Onyx Gem**

5th- Reishi Yukio, Mew Lychee, Snow Leopard, he's awfully creative and adores details, very nice and careful, he might come off as effeminate, by his way of carrying himself and the way he speaks to people, he is a prankster by nature, always getting into trouble and making sarcastic comments, Lychee Slices, Ribbion Lychee Slash. **By: princessgothicfull**

6th- Cheri Yamashita, Mew Cherry, Artic fox, She is bubbly, cheerful, kind, stubborn, enthusiastic, loyal, clumsy, open-minded and can be random sometimes, Cherry Staff, Ribbion Cherry Blaze **By: Koraru Kinomoto**

7th- Mikan Amari, Mew Orange, Red Panda, Wise, funny, hardworking, easily bored, caring, loves but suspects everyone unless given a reason not to, can be rude when angry, can't refuse a challenge, competitive, Amber Blade, Ribbon Orange Shock. **By: Purple255225**

8th- Hachimitsu Suzumebachi, Mew Honey, Kolar leaf-nosed bat, sweet kind and caring very polite and well manered a true friend to all and will always stand by her friends side even if they are in a bad situation, Honeycomb Chimes, Ribbon Honey Light. **By: Onyx Gem**

9th- Bera Fujimoto, Mew Nightshade, Indiana Bat, socially detached and rarely speeks, Nightshade Claw, Ribbon Nightshade Revolt. **By: thefinalmew**

10th- Shouga Kitusnetsuki, Mew Ginger, Darwin's fox, She loves driving everyone up the wall and seducing men, a good girl who had a sad past so she doesn't want to become attached, when she starts liking you, she is a funny girl with who you can talk for hours, Ginger Daggers, Ribbon Ginger Pierce. **By: Mimi baby love**

11th- Safuran Kimura, Mew Saffron, White Bengal Tiger, People-pleaser, kind, helpful, hard-working, Saffron Rapier, Ribbon Saffron Joust. **By: Panda Palooza**

12th- Suika Amano, Mew Watermelon, Grizzly Bear, She is shy with strangers but outgoing with friends, She is nice, sweet, polite, honest,trustworthy, and cute, don't make her mad cause it won't be pretty, very self conscious, Watermelon Bomb, Ribbon Watermelon Blast **By: jimster920**

13th- Aisu Himi, Mew Ice Cream (Ice for short), Blue whale, Nice, honest, shy, always afraid, never comfortable (ADHD), can't stop moving, self conscience, trustworthy, extremely intelligent, Ice Spear, Ribbon Ice Spike **By: jimster920**

14th- Mochi Kato, Mew rice, Amami Rabbit, quite and distance rather short tempered and a bit self-centered doesn't forgive easily and hard to gain her trust, Riceborad, Ribbon Rice music **By: Demonbutterfly44**

15th- Raimu Akita, Mew Lime, Bluefin tuna, free spirited carefree and very social wants to help the environment the best she can often holding rallies and strikes for animal rights and other things, Lime triangle, Ribbon Lime Wave, **By: Demonbutterfly44**

16th- Miruku Honda, Mew Milk, Saola, she is rather social but is very polite and rather soft spoken, smart, normally calm and relaxed, Milk Lyra, Ribbon Milk String, **By: Demonbutterfly44**

17th- Kamomiru Ihara, Mew Camomile, Chinchilla, she is a social butterfly and has lots of friends and is rather popular, very artistic but not very sporty, , Camomile whip, Ribbon Camomile Storm **By: Demonbutterfly44**

18th- Momo Tenzo, Mew Peach, Jaguar, she has a very bad attitude and acts tough but the truth is she's had a hard life and just puts up a tough front so no one worries about her, Mokken, Ribbon Peach Quake **By: Demonbutterfly44**

19th- Kyarameru Kazeko, Mew Caramel, African Wild Dog, very sporty and athletic enjoys the outdoors and gardening, caramel horn, Ribbon Caramel Tune, **By: Demonbutterfly44**

20th- Susuki Kabocha, Mew Pumpkin, Sumatra Tiger, rather shy and quite but is a truly cheerful and optimistic person, Pumpkin staff, Ribbon Pumpkin Slice, **By: Xxangelwings03xX**

Aliens:

1st: Ogonori Desuhana, Golden sunshine, Can manipulate water, He is strict on himself and very distant he comes off as rude and cold hearted but this is due to the loss of his family. Once you gain his trust he is very friendly and will do anything he can to help you and he loves a good joke, Resistance member. **By: Demonbutterfly44**

2nd: Sudachi Komatsu, Rocket Star, Can conduct electricity, charming, clever, a daredevil, loves proving people wrong ,trys to be open-minded, not a part of the Resistance. **By: wolfwingsbrenna**

3rd: Hakuto Abura, Gunbai, powers over fire, quite the jokester, tries his best on missions and has a big success rate, He does a lot of showing-off and is a huge flirt, not a part of the resistance. **By: princessgothicfull**

4th: Shio Yoshida, Silver Eternity, very protective of those close to him kind and caring wants to do the right thing always willing to help those in need, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

5th: Koshou Maki, 2 katana's, can manipulate air, really quiet and stand offish keeps to himself he helps people out when he see a opertunity to help when he does talk he sound rude but he doesnt mean to, not a part of the resistance. **By: DemonButterfly44**

6th: Suzuki Basil, Striking Prisma, can manipulate temperature, Indifferent, She doesn't seem to care about anything, which makes her seem lazy, even if she isn't, she simply only does things that benefits her primarily, might be a part of the resistance. **By: Sweetangel823**

7th- Kakuni Satoshi, Shi batons, can control fire and create small tornados, cold; emotionless; broken on the inside; only wishes to kill; can be fun at times when he is relaxed, part of the resistance, **By: jimster920**

8th- Ichijiku Sato, Oto ono, can manipulate sound waves, Hard working, trustworthy, kind, loving, caring, shy, honest, thoughtful, mischievous, and loud, not a part of the resistance, **By: jimster920**

9th- Kiichigo Fuwa, Obsidian Blade, can manipulate plants, she is very social and loves attention but is more of a bully then a friendly neighbor, not a part of the resistance **By: DemonButterfly44**

10th- Sushi Godo, Emerald Disk, has healing capabilities, he is quite and reserved really only nods to answer questions normally does his own thing, not a part of the resistance, **By: DemonButterfly44**

11th- Negi Horri, Citron Blater, can manipulate lighting, very energetic and friendly always wanting to lend a hand, not a part of the resistance, **By: DemonButterfly44**

12th- Mango Kaima, Sunburst grapler, can control plants, he is very social and friendly or so he acts he just wants to get black mail on people so they can do his bidding he enjoys having control over others, part of resistance **By: DemonButterfly44**

13th- Banira Mason, bone knife, has some healing powers along with wind manipulation, she is rather lonely do to the fact her family has all passed she has no one to rely on and is use to taking care of herself so often rejects help. Not a part of the resistance **By: DemonButterfly44**

14th- Kyandi Koga, coral spinner, no powers, she acts like a kid always wanting to have fun and not work hard being very lazy with her chores and duties at home doesn't care if she causes problems for others, not a part of the resistance **By: DemonButterfly44**

15th- Nudoru Fujij, beige hammer, can create mini earthquake with his hammer and fix them, big and strong rather brash and hard headed real easy to anoy and fluster him which makes him mad, not a part of the resistance **By: DemonButterfly44**

16th- Matcha Segwa, Green Brush, shadow control, respectful and old fashioned thinks women should remember there place and not look for power or love and let men chose for them, part of the resistance **By: DemonButterfly44**

Mews: 20/20

Aliens: 16/16


End file.
